


"I Think I Will, Too."

by FloralWords



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mostly Fluff, smallest amount of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralWords/pseuds/FloralWords
Summary: Having sex with your best friend shouldn't be this complicated





	"I Think I Will, Too."

“Will you think about this when you are with her?” Snot ask one night just as the brunette with his head in the crook of his neck is almost asleep.

Steve opens his eyes, but doesn’t look up at the other boy. “Is this your idea of pillow talk?”

“Just answer the question, please.” There’s a hint of something in his voice, maybe sadness, maybe desperation. Maybe Steve’s just imagining it because he wants it to be there.

He sighs, “I really don’t know what you mean. Elaborate.” That’s not entirely true; he kinda gets what he’s saying, he just wants to avoid the question as long as he can. 

“Do you think you will think about this, about-“ Snot hesitates in fear of spilling out more than he intended, “about us, when you are laying in bed with your wife or girlfriend or something, just like this?” 

He’s not sure how he's going to answer. In all honesty Steve really doesn’t want to move on. He doesn’t want to think about being in this position with anyone else. It’s the first time in his life that he wouldn’t give a damn thing to have a girl wrapped up in his arms while their legs tangle together in an almost romantic type of intimacy. 

“I dunno,” he says quietly, looking up at the other boy, “Will you?”

Snot is silent for a long moment, thinking over the question in his head. “Yes,” He finally answers, “no matter who I end up with I think I’ll always end up thinking about you, about this, sometimes.”

“Really?” Steve ask, surprise, and perhaps even hope, laced in his voice.

Snot shifts so they’re almost at eye level (all Steve has to do is tilt his head up a little and it would be so easy to kiss him) then wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and kisses him gently on the forehead. “Yeah, of course, you were my first.” 

They were actually each other’s first. It started out with a conversation about how they didn’t want to go to college as virgins and ended up with them not being virgins anymore. Then they just started hooking up whenever they felt like it. Which was… definitely more often than necessary. Not that either of them are complaining.

They allow the conversation to fade to nothingness. In the morning it won't be mentioned or talked about, just like everything else hidden by the darkness of night in their tiny college dorm. They’ll wake up in the morning and avoid eye contact until they're fully dressed and ready to get coffee at the café just off campus.

Truth be told, Steve's always hated that routine.

“Snot?” 

“mhmm,” he hums out softly.

Steve swallows hard, scared of the words about to tumble out of his mouth. “what if-, what if I don't want this to be a memory?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” he starts, voice trembling, “how are we supposed to even be just friends after this?”

“We're always going to be friends, Steven,” Snot replies running his hand through Steve's hair.

“That's the problem!” He whines, “I don't want to have to move on to some girl and go on dates and marry her and have sex with her when I'm thinking of you the whole time.”

“Steve-” 

“God, Snot, please let me finish,” He feels as if he’s close to the brink of tears, “It’s so unfair. I just-, think of everything we've been through. How will I ever find anyone else that I trust and care about as much as you? How am I supposed to settle for someone else and still be friends with you?” 

“I don't know,” Snot whispers, wiping the single tear that leaked from his best friend’s eyes. “You know, you don't have to.” 

“What?” 

“You don't have to Steve, if you want me to stay I will. I will stay for as long as you want me to. I'll stay with you forever if you want.” Steve cracks a little smile, so Snot continues, “We can go on dates and have sex and kiss and cuddle and do whatever else you want. I don't care, as long as we're together.” He places a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

Steve huffs out a short, happy chuckle and smiles. “I think I might be in love with you. I think I have been for a pretty long time.”

“I think I might love you, too. I think I will for the rest of my life.”

Steve's cheeks hurt from grinning so much, but he can't help it. “I think I will, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's feels good to write something small and fun and cute


End file.
